A Dangerous Longing
by maryshine
Summary: Mike and Andrea find realize the attraction they have for another. The night before they go their separate ways, they make a choice that changes everything.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Last Ship._

 _A big thanks to Bethany (MissWritingStoriesObsessed) who looked over my story and gave me great advice. If there are any spelling/grammar errors, blame me. I changed the story a lot after Bethany looked at it._

 _The story takes place right before S4. Please let me know your thoughts._

* * *

 _I want to leave_. That was the main thought Captain Mike Slattery had as he finished his second cocktail at the Navy Ball.

It was the first Navy Ball since the Red Flu and Mike knew he technically wasn't allowed to miss it; hence the two strong drinks. Mike placed the empty glass on the table and looked around the hotel ballroom. The walls were pure white with blue streamers. Waiters with their black suits and long skirts walked around, passing appetizers, and drinks to the military personnel and civilians. Mike felt uncomfortable; he was never good at socializing at these things.

"Captain!"

Mike Slattery turned around to see his former XO, waving and grinning. A wave of happiness washed over him.

Captain Andrea Garrett was wearing her Navy issued white belted dress with an embroidered shirt. While her hat covered most of her head, Slattery could still see a hint of her bright red hair. She had made captain six months prior. It was a well-deserved promotion, but Slattery missed her.

Slattery smiled placing his hands behind his back as Garrett approached.

"Captain Garrett. How are you enjoying your new position?"

"Not bad," Garrett beamed. "Though I do miss the James."

"And we miss you," _Especially me_ , Slattery thought, praying he wasn't blushing. With everything they had been through, Slattery realized he felt a lot closer to his former XO then he should.

Garrett's eyes glanced to the ground. "I was sorry to hear about your daughters."

Slattery felt a familiar tug at his heart. Christine had found him a month after Andrea left, and it wasn't a happy reunion.

"Our girls our dead, Mike," Christine stated bitterly as she thrusted the divorce papers towards him. Mike had noticed that her belly was a little round. He stared at his wife, who quipped:

"Did you think I would wait for you?"

"I'm so sorry, I never should have brought it up," Andrea said quickly, bringing Mike back to the present.

"It is all right," Mike replied. His head felt a little wobbly. No doubt the drinks were starting to take their effect.

"Want to get some air?"

#############################################################################

The two Commanders went outside on the porch. The music from inside was muffled and the sound of crickets seemed to have a calming effect.

Mike leaned against the railing, and stared into the starry sky. He breathed in the fresh air and started to relax. It was always the quiet that Mike enjoyed.

"We're divorced, Christine and I."

Andrea raised her eyebrows. "I... I didn't realize."

Mike crossed his arms, not looking at her.

"She was pregnant when she came to see me." Mike heard his own voice cracked.

Andrea noticed the pain in Mike's face. He had suffered so much! All Andrea wanted to do was throw her arms around him, to comfort him. The thought made her blush because there was another reason why she wanted to be close to him. A reason that was not appropriate.

"Christine said I abandoned her and our children. At Deer Park, she met someone who was there for her and our girls," Mike continued.

Andrea didn't know what to say. Losing Lilly had been hard enough for her. Yet for Mike to hoped for the best only to find the rest of his family gone years later must have been hell.

Mike sighed. "I should have been there for my family."

"How could you have?" Andrea said, gingerly putting her hand on his shoulder. "You had your orders."

"I could have tried harder to get home" Mike spat, pushing her arm away.

Andrea took a few steps back. Mike had never had such a dark tone with her and it concerned her.

Guilt filled her former CO. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired of losing everyone." He paused and added "especially you."

Andrea jerk her head back; her mouth opened a little. Mike couldn't believe what popped out of his mouth. How many drinks had he had?

Andrea's heart started to race. How long had she wanted her former commander to say that? Maybe it was the few drinks she had consumed or the fact that she would be on the other side of the world in thirty-six hours but whatever the reason, she yanked him closer, covering her mouth with his.

 _Whoa_ , Mike thought, as he hungrily kissed back, drinking her in. He placed his hands on her face, making sure this was real.

After they pulled away, Mike rasped, "We can't do this," thinking about Navy regulations.

Andrea desired more of him. There was a yearning inside her she hadn't felt for a long time. Captain Slattery had never been a rule breaker. Yet Andrea saw his chest rise and fall and felt his hot breath on her neck. _He wants me._

Andrea glanced back at the hotel. _Should I really suggest this?_ Then she glanced at the Commander's chest and broad shoulders reminding herself how attractive Captain Slattery looked when he only in his underwear on the Japanese Ship.

 _Go for it,_ a voice said. _Haven't you realized how short life can be?_

"There is a back entrance to the hotel," Andrea whispered, holding up her card key.

Mike's mind was screaming NO yet he couldn't deny the deep urge he was having in his loins. It had been a long time...too long. He glanced at his former XO and thought back to when they were prisoners on the Japanese ship. Andrea was only in her slip, her freckles were covering her chest. Even at the time, Mike realized how beautiful she looked. Now he wanted to see if the rest of her was covered with those little beauty marks as well.

"Okay." Mike smiled and motioned his hand forward. "Lead the way, Commander. "

Andrea's hands were shaking as she unlocked the door. _Play it cool, Andrea_ , she thought as the door creaked opened. She immediately began working on her belt. Andrea didn't want to waste any time in case Captain Slattery changed his mind.

Mike took his hat off and looked around the large room. The walls and the carpet were both a canary yellow. There was a white dresser to the side of the room and a king size bed.

The bed made Mike take a deep breath. _Maybe this isn't a good idea_. Mike turned around to voice his concern, only to see Andrea throw her dress and hat on to the floor.

Mike just stared. She took out her bun and her fiery hair flew down her shoulders. Mike noticed that her matching ivory bra and panties made her body even more appealing.

As she took off her underwear, Mike felt the urge growing stronger. He wanted her now. He looked Andrea up and down, noting that Andrea had no other freckles.

Andrea felt self-conscious as Mike's eyes searched her. Was she not pretty enough? Blushing, she covered her chest with her arms.

"Don't…" Mike protested. He walked towards her and removed her arms. Mike put a strand of hair behind Andrea's ear.

"God, you are beautiful."

Their lips met each other again...hungrily, wanting more.

Andrea moved her fingers to the buttons on Mike's shirt. She paused for a second, then started to undo the first, slowly, as though she was savoring the moment.

Slattery took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart, thinking: I need to stop this. Mike always prided himself for following the rules to a T. But after losing his family, Mike decided he could bend the rules for one night.

Mike closed his eyes, focusing on every moment Andrea was making. When all of Mike's clothes were off, Andrea tipped her head, studying him. He was so muscular, even for his age. She reached out and touched his six-pack abs, causing Mike to moan.

When she was done exploring, Slattery placed his large arms under Andrea and carried her to the bed. Andrea's heart was racing as she stared into Mike's handsome eyes.

Mike laid her down gently and then moved his hands and lips everywhere, caressing and playing. She closed her eyes and groaned as their love making started to grow more intense. Their limbs intertwined, fitting like puzzle pieces. The heat from their bodies made them wet and slippery.

Mike moved himself above Andrea. His face was glistening with sweat. Placing his hands on her delicate frame he asked in a husky voice, "Are you sure?"

Quivering, Andrea nodded. Gently Mike moved inside her. Their passion became so deep that they both uttered loud sounds of ecstasy. Afterwards, both were panting. They embraced each other, falling straight asleep.

The sunlight caused Mike to open his eyes. He glanced down as Andrea slept peacefully, thinking: What have I done? Mike had never had such a fantastic night of sex before but it never should have happened. They were both Commanders but he was also Andrea's former Commander. What about Navy regulations, for Christ sake?

Andrea's red hair was spread all over his chest. Her eyes fluttered open moments later. She glanced at his face, noting his expression of regret.

"This was a mistake, wasn't it?"

Slattery blowed his head, too ashamed to look at Andrea. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't…" Andrea wrapped the sheet around herself then stood up. She prayed the embarrassment didn't show in her face. "I'm the one who's sorry."

Slattery raised his arm towards her. "Andrea…"

"I think you better leave." Before he could say another word, Andrea walked into to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Despite running the shower, Andrea could hear Slattery shut the door behind him. Now that he was gone, Andrea bent down her head and cried.

It had been a few weeks but Andrea couldn't get Mike off of her mind. The only good part was she was on her ship, The Patton, and Mike was on The Nathan James, on the other side of the world.

Andrea grabbed onto the railing as the boat yield to the port; her stomach heaved. As she pulled herself up, she wondered why she was feeling so sea sick. That was her last thought before she collapsed.

* * *

I'd like to write more to this story! What do you think?


End file.
